The Spoiled Princess
by Thymes
Summary: Princess Mimi finds that being spoiled isn't everything.


The spoiled Princess

  


I own nothing here.

  


  


Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess named Mimi, with pink hair, chocolate eyes and ivory skin. She had the figure of an angel. But she was a brat. Be cause she was an only child, she had been spoiled all of her life. She had everything she wanted and anyone that got her upset was dispatched to the farthest corner of her father's kingdom. So far, she exiled three nannies, five tutors, two maids and a gardener.

  


Now that she was of marrying age, her father had arranged for Mimi to marry the prince of a neighboring kingdom. The king pondered his problem, how to tell her He found the solution, he'd let the queen tell her.

  


The queen searched out her daughter and found her in the garden. "Dear, I have news for you." She decided to just get it over with. "You're to be married."

  


"Married!? To whom?!" Mimi was screaming.

  


"Prince Joe. I'm sure you'll be very happy. He's perfect for you. He's a little older than you and his kingdom is next to ours. We'll be able to visit without traveling too far." 

  


"Is he handsome? I won't marry him if he's not."

  


"I have no idea. I've never met him."

  


"If he's not the most beautiful man in the world, I will not marry him."

  


"Why don't we wait until you meet him?"

  


"When will we meet him?"

  


The queen was silent. Mimi knew something wasn't right about that. "Well? What else, Mom? What aren't you telling me?"

  


"He's coming here in two weeks for the wedding."

  


"The WHAT!?"

  


"Your dad and King Kido have arranged everything."

  


"Two weeks!? I haven't even met him!"

  


"That's what we decided."

  


"Of course I wasn't consulted!"

  


"But, Mimi, why should you have been?"

  


Mimi pouted. She decided to behave until she met the prince. He might be wonderful.

  


  


  


Two weeks later, on the morning of the wedding, Prince Joe arrived. Two hours before the wedding, Mimi walked to meet him. As she walked passed various members of the prince's entourage, she knew she looked good and flaunted it.

  


A footman opened the salon doors and she saw him. She was shocked. He was not handsome. He was tall, but thin. He had blue hair and glasses. He was hardly her idea of perfect.

  


"I won't marry you. No one can make me do something I don't want." She turned and stormed out to her room.

  


The king apologized for her behavior.

  


"She's a spoiled brat." Prince Joe said. "But we're getting married no wether she wants to or not."

  


"Someone will have to talk to her." The king said.

  


"I'll talk to her." Joe said softly. "We'll be on time." He walked out the salon, followed by his four retainers.

  


He found the princess' room. "Stay out here and don't open the door for anyone."

  


"Yes, Your Highness."

  


"Joe opened Mimi's door, he walked in and saw her sitting on her bed. She looked up at the sound of the door closing. "What are you doing here? I don't want a scene. Why don't you go home?"

  


"I intend to marry you."

  


"I will NOT marry you."

  


He crossed the room and sat next to her "You ARE going to marry me. Both our families want this."

  


"Too bad."

  


"I'm easy to get along with, reliable, nice and peaceful."

  


"I'm sure you are. Be nice and go away."

  


"Have you no respect for your parents?"

  


"I won't marry you, now go away."

  


"You are a brat, but you certainly are beautiful." Joe grabbed Mimi's shoulders, pulled her toward him and quickly planted a short but passionate kiss on her lips. "Be good and get ready."

  


The kiss was really very nice but, she couldn't let him get away with that. She slapped him. "Get out."

  


He tightened his hold on her shoulders. "You need to learn some manners." He kissed her again but much deeper, the best he could.

  


Mimi was amazed. Her skin felt hot but she wouldn't let him take control. She pulled away.

  


Joe held her, his mouth roaming over her neck. He nipped her earlobe. "You don't want me to stop, do you?"

  


"Yes." She didn't sound so sure.

  


He let one hand cup a breast, being more brave than he really felt. He pinched her nipple and heard her gasp.

  


She wiggled free. She tried to stand but Joe pulled her into his lap.

  


"Why don't you give up pretending you don't like this." He slowly trails his fingers under her dress. "You're sensual, so beautiful." He stopped stroking. "But you're stubborn."

  


She wanted him to touch her again. "I'm not stubborn."

  


"You can prove it by getting married. Let me make you happy."

  


She was surprised at the honest look of love in his eyes. "Oh, alright."

  


He left to get ready. His thoughts were of how fun this can be, tho it won't be easy.

  


  


  


THE END


End file.
